1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coin dispenser to be used for money changers and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Note exchangers and coin exchangers are installed in gaming halls, casinos, and the like where various game machines are used. A note exchanger changes notes (bills) to coins, game tokens or medals. A coin exchanger changes coins to game tokens and medals. In this specification, coins, game tokens and medals are collectively called coins for simplicity of description. Such an exchanger has a unit for judging whether inserted money, coins, or the like is forged or not, and a coin dispenser for dispensing coins in the amount of the inserted money if the money is judged to be genuine. The coin dispenser has a coin receptacle and a hopper into which coins are ejected one after another.
The coin receptacle stores a number of coins, and has a coin entry port at its top and a coin outlet port at its bottom. Coins are supplied from the coin outlet port to the hopper, either directly or via a coin chute of tunnel shape.
The hopper has a bucket and a rotary disk mounted in the bottom of the bucket obliquely or horizontally. The bucket stores a suitable number of coins supplied from the hopper. In response to a pay signal, the rotary disk is rotated by a motor. The rotary disk pays out several to ten coins one after another per one rotation. The number depends on the diameter of the disk. A coin sensor is provided at the outlet of the hopper to count the number of coins paid out and to stop the motor when dispensed coins equal the inserted money.
With a conventional coin dispenser, the weight of all coins in the coin receptacle is borne by the rotary disk because the coins are in contact with each other from the outlet port of the coin receptacle to the inside of the bucket. As a result, if the capacity of the coin receptacle is made large in order to reduce the frequency of coin replenishment, an excessive pressure is applied to the rotary disk of the hopper and the rotation speed of the rotary disk is reduced until it is unable to pay out coins at a high speed, or smoothly, because of irregular rotation. Besides, the motor is compelled to rotate under an excessive load, shortening the lifetime thereof or burning it out.
In order to eliminate such troubles, a shutter has been provided between the coin receptacle and the hopper so as not to impose the weight of coins in the coin receptacle on the rotary disk. However, when the shutter is closed, it pushes and thrusts coins aside so that a very large load is applied to the shutter. In addition, a long stroke is required for opening and closing the shutter so that a robust actuator is needed.
With a conventional exchanger, a single hopper is used for paying out coins. In order to pay out coins at a high speed, it is necessary for the hopper to have a high coin pay out speed. There is, however, a limit to the coin pay out speed. Furthermore, when a hopper of a conventional exchanger becomes out of order or the coin passage is clogged by coins, coins cannot be paid out immediately thereafter. In such a case, a user still not provided with all his coins must wait until the exchanger is repaired.
For the inspection and repair of the internal structure of a defective exchanger, the hopper is dismounted. In this case, the dismounting operation becomes very cumbersome or difficult if a large load is being applied to the hopper. The frequency of coin replenishment can be reduced if the capacity of the coin receptacle is increased; however, it is then more likely that coins will be stolen by breaking the coin supply port, because the exchanger will be left untouched by any attendant for a longer period of time.